Life's funny on Hiatus
by Drunalove
Summary: Claire Austin is Reese's best friend. She wants more but never says anything in fear of ruining their friendship. When Reese leaves for the army her heart is broken. Will their relationship ever be the same? Please read and review. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I can't believe I'm starting another story! I already have 3 stories in the works but I've really been wanting to do a Malcolm in the middle fic.

Keep in mind that I'm good at doing all kinds of characters but bully types are not my strong suit, so please bear with me. I try'd my best to keep the characters in check. I apologize if their to OOC.

Please review! Also this story takes place after the episode Dewey's special class and goes from there. Enjoy!

Reese walked into his bedroom that was currently filled with beakers. "When I am gonna get my room back? I can't practice my sexy face in front of mom!" Complained Reese.

A girl trailed in after him "seriously. He's been practicing in my house please bring my suffering to an end" said the girl as she plopped down on Reese's bed her chestnut brown hair bouncing slightly as she did so.

Malcolm rolled his eyes at her "please, make yourself at home" said Malcolm sarcastically.

She smirked at him "don't mind if I do" said the girl.

Reese looked at her "wanna go blow something up?" Asked Reese.

She smiled "duh! Lets go!" Said the girl.

She and Reese walked out of the room.

"You know at first I didn't get them being friends but now I see it. Their totally made for each other." Said Malcolm. Stevie nodded in agreement.

"Ok Claire, would you rather cut off your arm or eat one of your fingers?" Asked Reese.

"Mm depends can I grill the finger?" Asked Claire.

Reese thought about it for a second "yea ok, but you can't use ketchup or anything" said Reese.

Claire nodded "I'd eat my finger" said Claire.

"Yea me-" Reese was cut off when he looked across the street at Beth. "Hey ill be right back" said Reese.

Claire glared at Beth. Realizing that Reese wasn't going to come back anytime soon, she started to walk home.

She didn't get the news until three days after it happened. "He what?!" Screamed Claire.

"He joined the army" said Dewey.

"I'm coming over!" Said Claire.

She glared at Malcolm while she sat on Reese's bed. "This is all your fault" said Claire.

"I know ok?! I'm a terrible brother!" Said Malcolm.

She got up and walked over to him "you better hope he comes back in one piece or I'm gonna make your life a living hell" said Claire.

A few hours later Claire was tucked in her bed. For some reason she kept expecting Reese to call her or climb through her window for some midnight mischief. She kept hoping it was all some sick joke and he would be there in her room laughing about how she fell for it. That never happened.

A/N: ok guys I hope you liked it! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: please review I appreciate the feedback! I know it was short but I promise the next one will be longer!

Is she angry? Of course. Is she sad? Heartbreakingly so. Is she worried? Beyond belief. But does she hate him? No. No matter how much she wants to she just can't. She physically can not hate Reese Wilkerson. Why can't she hate him? Maybe because he's her best friend. Or maybe it's because she misses him so much. No. She knows it's because she's in love him.

She tried so hard not to fall in love with him. She had no control over her heart. Maybe it was when they first met.

_Claire was at her locker glaring at her math book as she threw it across the hall. She heard a thump as someone fell onto the floor. She gasped and ran over to the boy she hit "I'm so sorry!" Said Claire._

"Mm why is there two of you?" Asked Reese groggily.

Claire sat on a chair outside the nurses office chewing on her nails nervously. The door opened and Reese walked out with an ice pack on his head. "You know you owe me right?" Asked Reese

She smiled "come on, ill help you steal some lunch money" said Claire.  


Or maybe it was when she first saw him shirtless. 

_It was boiling hot outside and Claire was sitting by her pool. Reese was inside getting changed into suit. She heard the door open then close she looked up and oh god he had muscles. Sure it wasn't a six pack. But he still had muscles. He caught her staring and raised an eyebrow at her._

She cleared her throat "wow um pretty nasty scar" said Claire.

Reese shrugged "no big deal" said Reese then he jumped in the pool.

If it wasn't a big deal then why did her heart feel like it was going to beat out of her chest? 

No. It was when he called her pretty. For him that was biggest most sincere compliment he could've given someone.

_He was staring at her. She looked at him "is there something on my face?" Asked Claire._

He shook his head. "Your pretty" said Reese.

Those two simple words made her stomach flutter. Sure he didn't call her beautiful or gorgeous and he didn't grab her and kiss her but it still gave her butterflies.  


At first she wanted to kill him. But now she just wants him home.

A/N: I hope it was ok. Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ok I'm not sure if I should continue this or not. Please tell me.

Malcolm, Claire and Dewey were sitting on the roof dropping Jamie's diapers onto people. "I sure wish Reese was here to see this" said Malcolm.

"Me to!" Said a voice behind them. Thru turned around and saw Reese. Malcolm and Dewey ran up and hugged him and he pushed them of a few seconds later.

After teaching Reese how to use the new prank they all agreed to go out for a pizza. Malcolm, Reese and Dewey all started walking to the door when Reese realized Claire was missing. He saw she was still sitting on the roof so he walked over to her "hey, you coming?" Asked Reese.

She looked up at him and shook her head "go ahead without me" said Claire.

"Ok, suit yourself" said Reese. He walked over to the door. Something in the back of his head told him to go back. But in a normal Reese like fashion he ignored his head.

(A week later)

Claire was sitting on her bed doing homework when a knock was at her window. She looked over and saw Reese he looked slightly annoyed and aggravated. She opened her window and he jumped through into her bedroom. "Hey Reese, look I can't really-" started Claire but Reese cut her off.

"What did I do? Did I beat up one of your friends or something?" Asked Reese.

She gave him a confused look and raised an eyebrow at him. "You've been avoiding me" stated Reese.

She opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off again by putting a hand over her mouth. "Look I know I'm not very smart but I'm smart enough to know when someone's avoiding me, it always happens when one of the losers forgets to do my homework" said Reese.

She shook her head and took a step back. "I'm not avoiding you" said Claire.

He took a step forward and she took another back. This kept repeating until Claire was up against her wall. He put both hands on the wall, each hand near her head so she couldn't escape.

"Look if you tell me what I did, ill make you a carrot cake with buttercream icing ok? I know it's your favorite" said Reese.

_Ok Claire don't look him in the eye. Oops to late. Ok stop thinking what's that song Reese uses? Something about mints. Come on Claire turn off your damn brain! Why is he looking at me like that? Oh god, I'm crying. Suck it up Claire big girls don't cry.  
_  
"I think you should leave" said Claire, her voice a bit raspy.

Reese glared at her and shook his head "no! Not till you tell me what I did wrong!" Said Reese.

"You left! Ok? You left! Are you happy now? You left for a stupid girl! You could so much better!" Said Claire.

He rolled his eyes at her "so what? I left. Get over it already its been a week! I'm fine!" Said Reese.

"God Reese you are so stupid and hardheaded sometimes!" Said Claire.

"Well maybe we shouldn't hang out anymore!" Said Reese.

"Fine!" Said Claire.

"Fine!" Said Reese. He walked over to her window and jumped out.

Claire faced away from the window and sat on her bed. A few seconds later she felt someone grab her arm and pull her up she would've screamed but she recognized those eyes. Before she could scream at him to get out his mouth was on hers and he was pinning her against the wall.

A/N: ok! Please tell me if I should continue or not! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. I've been thinking of deleting this story. I want your opinion. Should I continue or not? I will decide on Wednesday if I'm going to continue or not. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok guys. I'm not going to delete this story but it is going on hiatus. I'm really sorry to those of you who actually like this story. It just seems pointless to continue a story that so little people like. I might continue this but I'm not sure. Thank you to people who have read my story. Again, I am very sorry.


End file.
